The Naraku Case
by MisakuWolf
Summary: The Private Special Agency team formed by Inuyasha and his friends come back on action with a series of murders by a psychopath that eludes being arrested by incriminating others. full summary inside, AU, SxM and with some IxK included.


**The Naraku case**

**Rated T**

**Crime/Romance**

**Miroku x Sango**

**Summary: After a long time of being disbanded, the Private Special Agency team formed by Inuyasha and his friends come back on action with a series of murders by a psychopath that eludes being arrested by incriminating others, their work is to catch him and gather the evidence to put him in jail once and for all before he ends with the team's life. AU. S&M and a bit of I&K.**

_Prologue_

A lamp on a desk was the only light on the room, it was late night and there was an old man sitting there, a small recorder was on top of the desk and under it five files scattered around, the man sitting on the desk took the recorder and one of the files, he pressed REC, opened the file and his narrative began.

"This is for the record… Special Agent Taisho Inuyasha, 28 years, ex-leader of the best team on the PSA, he is the second son of the well-known detective Taisho, his height is 1.79, long silver hair, amber colored eyes, his team describe him as impulsive and rather offensive, many agents envy his sense to detect clues inherited from his father though his half-brother first son of detective Taisho and boss of the PSA has a better sense, his leadership was often questioned because of his frequent immature actions, after the team was forced disband for disobeying orders two years ago, he decided to work as guard in a bank after trying other jobs as waiter, mechanic, teacher, among many others"

The man moved to sit on his chair and grabbed another file "Special Agent Higurashi Kagome, 26 years, the computer specialist of the team, daughter of a family living in a temple, her height is 1.66, long black hair, brown eyes, her companions describe her as a kind person and yet scary when she is angry, her ability to hack and search the network helped the team in many situations, she got a small amount of infractions in a couple of cases after hacking computers without authorization, after the disband she found a job as teacher in the university"

He closed the file and opened the next "Special Agent Aoki Miroku, 29 years, the oldest and the strategist and the mediator of the team, son of a Japanese soldier of the JMSDF K.I.A, adopted by his grandfather's friend at four years, his height is 1.77, not too long black hair, deep blue eyes, his companions describe him as carefree, womanizer and perverted, he was the brain on every mission and the peace talker on negotiations, when the team disbanded his adoptive father forced him to live on a monastery to change his bad behavior with women"

He left the recorder on the desk and took the next file in his hands "Special Agent Okasaki Sango, 28 years, the weaponry expert of the team, daughter of a Commander of the JSDF, her height is 1.68, long brown hair, brown eyes, her companions describe her as reliable, strong willed and an excellent fighter, her knowledge on weaponry taught by her father helped the team on the missions and made her an essential member on investigations, once the team was disbanded she opened a school to teach woman self-defense"

The man took the recorder again and grabbed the last file "Special Agent Nakamura Shippo, 24 years, the youngest and newbie of the team, his height is 1.50, not too long ginger hair, green eyes, son of a firefighter dead on a big explosion, his companions describe him as clumsy and fearful, being the novice agent in the team he was often left with the paper work after the missions, after the team was disbanded he found a job as assistant on a photo gallery"

He left the file on the desk with the others and reclined his chair, "after many failures of the other PSA teams the boss has decided to reunite the team to catch a dangerous serial killer who is good avoiding getting arrested by leaving enough evidence to incriminate innocent people, his name is Maeda Onigumo, 32 years, tall, long black hair, black eyes, a man with psychological problems, many agents think that he is the devil in person, and they named his case as "The Naraku Case" because Naraku stands for hell, even though the boss Taisho Sesshomaru has been close to put him in jail, Maeda Onigumo keeps escaping without problems"

The door of the room opened and Sesshomaru appeared behind it "Totosai, it is time to go gather the team" the old man nodded and turned the recorder off leaving it in a drawer.

They went down the building and entered Totosai's car, the old man drove with direction towards the bank where Inuyasha was working when they arrived and found Inuyasha he didn't seem like he wanted to talk to them "What do you want?, did I do something to make you come all the way here just to get me fired again?" he crossed his arms.

"No, we've come here to ask you to reunite your team" Totosai put a hand on his shoulder "The PSA need your team to help solve a special case, we think you are the only ones who can solve it"

"Why should I? I thought Sesshomaru could handle any case and that he didn't need our help anymore" Inuyasha said pushing Totosai's hand away "after all we disobeyed your orders on that little girl's case when we saved her from being murdered, right?"

"Hn! I thought you would say that, very well, if you don't want to go back to the PSA I won't ask you anymore, enjoy your work as a useless security guard" Sesshomaru was about to walk away when Inuyasha stopped him.

"It's not like I enjoy this stupid job you know!" he raised his voice "I would prefer to go back there than to stay here doing nothing but sit on this stupid chair looking at those stupid screens all day, even when they try to rob this bank is very easy to get rid of the robbers"

"So you are coming back?" Totosai asked him and Inuyasha turned his head pretending to be indifferent.

"Only because you seem to need me back there, I'll contact the others and talk with them" Sesshomaru exited the place and Totosai kept himself from laughing at him.

Inuyasha took his cell phone and called everyone to tell them to meet him the next day on the café near Miroku's Monastery.

_End of Prologue_

_**JMSDF – Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force is the naval branch of the Japan Self-Defense Forces, tasked with the naval defense of Japan.**_

_**JSDF – Japan Self-Defense Force are the unified military forces of Japan.**_

_**K.I.A – Acronym for Killed In Action.**_

**HEY YO! :D I bring you another story though this one is going to be a little longer than the others, I'm going to take my time updating for now on because I'll be busy with exams and school, Puppy curse will be over soon, just two more chapters left, I'll upload both in 2 or 3 days. Leave Review please m(_ _)m your opinion is Important and I hope you enjoy this.**


End file.
